Church Of Lucifer
Universal Wrestling Federation (December 2010 - Present) Formation Mid way though the year of 2010 some creepy and disturbing videos started playing over the Diamondtron of a man trying to escape from a warehouse in which people who had followed the career of Jason Creed long enough knew that this was his hideout, so to speak. Those who had followed Jason Creed's career for long enough would also know that the man that was trying to escape from the warehouse was the resident camera man for Jason Creed, an old man by the name of Phillis Grady. Jason Creed came across Phillis Grady when he kidnapped him one day, stole him away from his profession and his family and kept him captive in his hideout, torturing him beyond measure when ever he felt like it. The videos that began airing were of Phillis Grady attempting to escape the warehouse with the notion that if he attempted to escape the warehouse he may be slaughtered, but that was a risk he was willing to take for freedom considering his fate within the clutches of Jason Creed was undoubtfully death. Phillis Grady wrote a blog explaining his plans and his reasons why he planned on escaping the warehouse and set out on the most risky and most important task he would undertake in his life but, after much struggle to find his way out of the warehouse he was found by Jason Creed's vixen girlfriend, Velvet Night, who sent Phillis Grady right over to confront Jason Creed about the escape. Phillis Grady was led down to a graveyard in which had been freshly dug, it was here that Phillis Grady's transformation would begin. Jason Creed stuffed Phillis Grady into a coffin and buried him alive. Over the next few weeks Jason Creed would recently visit the grave, consistently digging up the grave and tending to Phillis Grady as he grew weak, he was slowly becoming a man on the brink of death, but Jason Creed was eager to not only teach Phillis Grady a valuable lesson, but also keep him alive. At Clash Of The Titans 2010 a vignette that had been played for months on end in the UWF about destruction and torture and bringing an Judgment Day to the UWF, specifically stating that a 'Star Will Fall' was set to be revealed and exposed. The vignette played for the crowd in attendance and after the video finished playing the members of The Swarm came out to surround the ring as the lights remained dark. Spotlights began shining up at the ceiling as someone began dropping from the roof above, it was Phillis Grady who was absolutely naked, dirty and bloody. He dropped to the mat below and the Swarm members swarmed into the ring and surrounded Phillis Grady, upon stepping aside Phillis Grady was dressed in a red jacket and matching red pants and he was clean with his greasy long hair slicked back in a ponytail. One click of his fingers and the ring was set ablaze to the amazement on the crowd in attendance. Phillis Grady stood in the ring maniacally laughing as the show was cut to a commercial break. Over the last few months The Swarm had been running rampant in the UWF, attacking everyone and causing chaos. They informed us that a Judgment Day was coming to the UWF that no one could imagine and many believed it involved the continuation of the attacks from The Swarm, potentially leading to some sort of ultimate carnage forming in the UWF that no one could imagine. At ??? The Swarm competed in a match against the team of Rock n' Cock Revolution (Johnny Vodka and Stan Stardust) and House Of Pain (Rick O'Shea and Shaker Jones) in which they lost via DQ when all four members of The Swarm swarmed into the ring and attacked both teams, leaving them a beaten and battered mess. The Art Of War rushed down to the ring, seemingly to help the other two teams, despite having history with them both, but ended up siding with The Swarm to attack and lay out the Rock n' Cock Revolution and the House Of Pain, forming an alliance with The Swarm. With The Art Of War being aligned with The Swarm, The Swarm seemingly aligned with Phillis Grady and Phllis Grady supposedly aligned with Jason Creed it was unclear as to what was going on, until everything was revealed on the next edition of Underground. In an eerie situation it was announced that a funeral for Jason Creed was going to be held on the next edition of Underground, Phillis Grady made his way out to the ring with Velvet Night wearing a black veil and crying quite a bit and announced because he lost focus on the task at hand that Jason Creed had been banished to the depths of hell. Phillis Grady also announced that he would no longer be referred to as Phillis Grady, he was now Reverend Wormwood by the eyes of the devil himself. After several weeks of Reverend Wormwood supposedly manipulating Velvet Night to do his bidding everything was revealed. Jason Creed made a triumphant return at ??? when Johnny O Bom set out an open challenge for a Hardcore Match. Jason Creed emerged from under the ring and destroyed Johnny O Bom in the match only to proceed by attaching Johnny O Bom to an inverted crucifix and elevate him above the ring as the blood from his forehead poured down on Jason Creed, Reverend Wormwood, Velvet Night, The Swarm and The Art OfWar standing underneath. The next week it was revealed that this new alliance was known as the Church Of Lucifer and that Jason Creed had been reincarnated as Lucifer Creed. The Reign Of Terror Continues After the Church Of Lucifer faction was revealed their reign of terror continued, Johnny O Bom made a return to Underground to challenge the leader of the Church Of Lucifer, Lucifer Creed, to a match at New Year's Retribution in which Lucifer Creed accepted. Over the course of the next few weeks leading up to New Year's Retribution the Church Of Lucifer made sure that Johnny O Bom suffered through several beat downs. Unfortunately just before the match at New Year's Retribution Johnny O Bom was informed by a doctor that he was not cleared to compete in the match against Lucifer Creed, so Johnny O Bom, upset that he couldn't compete, recruited his protege, The Kid, to compete in the match instead in which The Kid was absolutelt destroyed by Lucifer Creed. Following New Year's Retribution the Church Of Lucifer's intention were to bring in championship gold to the faction, The Art Of War were given a chance to become number one contenders to the Tag Team Championships but fell short to the Greatest Tag Team Alive (Jonny Venom and Johnny O Bom). Whilst The Art Of War tended to that situation Lucifer Creed got involved in a little feud of his own with the newcomer Cyarm. Over the course of the next few weeks backstage promos were cut with the Church Of Lucifer members conversing in a dark dungeon around a huge wooden table, however instead of four Swarm members wearing hoods there was a fifth hooded figure sitting right at the end of the table, the speculation instantly began as to who this may be. A week or so before Cross Roads Lucifer Creed informed everyone that the identity of the hooded man would be revealed at Cross Roads. Lucifer Creed and Cyarm's feud culmulated at Cross Roads inside the Brawl For It All Match. However the Church Of Lucifer's most notable presence at Cross Roads was during the Tag Team Championship match between the reigning champions, La Pesadilla Emmascarada (Mascara Del Misterio and El Verdugo) and the Greatest Tag Team Alive in which The Swarm interfered and took out all involved in the match. The Swarm cornered Johnny O Bom in the corner of the ring and were on the verge of delivering a swarm attack to Johnny O Bom when Jonny Venom made his way back into the ring and tapped one of the Swarm members on the should, after a short stare down he members of The Swarm parted to either side of the ring and then exited the ring, allowing Jonny Venom to tend to his fallen partner. Upon lifting his fallen partner to his feet Jonny Venom attacked Johnny O Bom in violent fashion, ending the Greatest Tag Team Alive and aligning himself with the Church Of Lucifer. Just before the next weeks edition of Underground it was revealed that something unfortunate had occurred, Jonny Venom had passed away over the course of the week and a funeral would be held for him on Underground, nobody new what to believe but upon the opening of Underground the confusion was no more, apparently Jonny Venom had passed away. The crowd and the commentators all mourned the loss of Jonny Venom and had a moment of silence whilst a bell was sounded ten times in his memory, the crowd even went as far as to chant his name in respect, even after what he did at Cross Roads. During the funeral James Hughes announced to the world that the Church Of Lucifer had a new member called Venom, this drew everyone's attention. Jonny Venom suddenly appeared from behind the entrance curtains to the chock of the crowd and made his way down to the ring, now with a new attire and attitude and a new name, Venom. Venom joined in mourning the loss of Jonny Venom, claiming Jonny Venom committed suicide due to immense depression as a result of all the hate he received from what he did to Johnny O Bom at Cross Roads. Venom went on to claim that Jonny Venom was weak and that a new era had emerged in the UWF, the era of the Church Of Lucifer with himself involved. Venom stared down at a wax replica of his former self in a casket and stated 'good riddance' before slamming the casket lid shut. Later on in a scheduled Tag Team Championship match Lucifer Creed and Venom defeated the current champions, La Pesadilla Emmascarada in a dominating fashion, capturing the Tag Team Championships and bringing them home to the Church Of Lucifer. In wrestling Lucifer Creed's finishing moves *Driven To Hell (Fire Thunder Driver) *Chokeslam Velvet Night's finishing moves *Velvet Storm (Jumping Brainbuster DDT) *Sounding The Seventh Trumpet Venom's finishing moves *Dead End (Falling Powerbomb) *Jackhammer (Cutter Positioned DDT) *Snake Bite (Choking Sleeper Hold) The Swarm's finishing moves *Swarm Attack (Four man group attack attacking every inch of opponent) Entrance themes *"To End The Rapture (Critical Acclaim Intro)" - Avenged Sevenfold *'"Dimmu Borgir" - Dimmu Borgir' Championships and accomplishments Universal Wrestling Federation *UWF Tag Team Championship - Lucifer Creed and Venom Category:Stables